kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
General Gum
Gum Nga Hexumalayasabrath, fondly known as General Gum (or "The General" as Kahn addresses him) is Minh's father, Khan’s father-in-law and Connie’s grandfather who is a retired General of Laos and has a strong hatred and disdain of his son-in-law Kahn. He is voiced by James Sie. Description Similar to Cotton, the General is very strict and old fashioned in parenting. The General seems to treat Kahn the same way Kahn treats everyone in the neighborhood around him. His wife is never shown in the series, however given the strong sense of parenting he has instilled in Minh, the likely explanation for him being a single father is that Minh's mother is deceased and he is a widower. It is revealed in "The Minh Who Knew Too Much" that the General taught Mihn how to shoot an AK-47 and become a master marksman when she was a young girl Minh was also encouraged to be ruthless to peasants, as she and the General were high ranked members in the Laotian government. However, this would backfire on General Gum. As Minh was in her late teens, she started dating Kahn Souphanousinphone, the son of a fisherman and a maid. General Gum hated Kahn for disrupting his plans for his daughter's future. Phoukong Vivarad was a young executive at Ingersoll Rand who was seen as a rising star in the company and was acquainted with General Gum. The General had attempted an arranged marriage with him and his daughter in order to see that Minh was financially secure in her adult years. This caused a falling out, where the relationship between General Gum and his daughter turned into a strained one, and he expressed deep hatred for her marriage to a peasant man. In addition to being a peasant, General Gum hated that his son-in-law eventually moved to the United States with Minh and struggled for years to find secure employment in America, whereas back in Laos Phoukong Vivarad soon became vice president of acquisitions at Ingersoll Rand. The General appears in person in "Pour Some Sugar on Kahn" to visit his daughter and harshly criticize Kahn. Despite his disapproval of Minh's marriage, General Gum does seem to appreciate his granddaughter Connie. Aside from his daughter and granddaughter, the General seems to have a taste for Frank Sinatra and MP3 players. Episode Appearance Season 5 * I'm with Cupid Season 6 * Father of the Bribe Season 12 * Pour Some Sugar on Kahn Trivia *In "Pour Some Sugar on Kahn", The General asks Kahn to go to the store and get him some "Rooster Sauce", no doubt a reference to Sriracha Sauce, a popular Thai hot sauce. This makes sense, given Laos borders Thailand. *It is also revealed in "Pour Some Sugar on Kahn", that The General enjoys poetry. *The General mentioned that he wrote a poem "while awaiting trial at The Hague", indicating that he faced allegations of war crimes. *General Gum's relationship with Kahn seems to mirror that of Cotton Hill's to that of Hank. General Gum dislikes Kahn, thinking he is without any accomplishments in life, and treats him with great disrepect. However, unlike Cotton, General Gum does not seem to have uncouth behavior or engage in skirt chasing. *The relationship that Kahn has with Minh's father is much like the relationship Hank has with his own father. Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Veterans Category:Characters Category:Elderly Category:Souphanousinphone Category:Asians Category:Characters with Gray Hair Category:Fathers Category:Grandparents